The Game of Love
by Sinshana
Summary: She was on the field, thinking horrible thoughts about the new addition to the team. Still, she never knew she and he were the only ones playing the real game. Finally, the Buttercup/Butch story for which you have all been waiting for!


**Summary: **She was on the field, thinking horrible thoughts about the new addition to the team. Still, she never knew she and he were the only ones playing the real game. Finally, the Buttercup/Butch story for which you have all been waiting for!

**A/N: **Seriously, it's not easy making a Butch/Buttercup story. I'm sure you'll be yawning by the end. It's just the typical type.

**Disclaimer: **Dancing queen, feel the beat of the tamboriiiiine (let me know if I've already used this song as a disclaimer in another story)

The Game of Love by Sinshana

It was like hell.

She was on the field, thinking horrible thoughts about the new addition to the team. Buttercup just can't believe it. Butch? A part of the soccer team? She almost felt like quitting when he got accepted. When he showed up for the tryouts, that ridiculous smirk on his face, she felt like yelling, "NEEEEEXT!" But she knew it wouldn't be fair, and she was known for her good sportsmanship… except of course, with some reasons… So she decided to sit back and watch him humiliate himself.

But she was the one who ended up getting humiliated. She betted that he would trip and get off the team, but he ended up making her jaw fall to the ground. He was incredible. She tried to find a way on how he could have cheated, but it wasn't possible. He had enough skills to battle her. And when he finished his routine, everyone on the field was clapping. And then he had walked over to the table, towards Buttercup. For some reason, her heart couldn't stop pounding. What was he going to do?

He placed two fingers under her chin…

…And closed her mouth.

Buttercup swore under her breath.

And that was how Butch got to be part of the team. The team, formerly an all boys team, was devoted to Buttercup ever since she proved that girls could play the game as well. Now it was Now Buttercup's only goal is to get him to cheat and get literally kicked off the time, and oh, with her honors of course.

But she couldn't seem to manage it. No matter how she scrutinized his movement, or even used her x-ray eyesight, she couldn't seem to find anything besides his soccer uniform.

"Oi! Buttercup! Keep your eyes on the ball and stop lookin' at Butch!"

"Wha—?" Buttercup's face turned as red as an apple. Buttercup did not know who had said it but she was sure that person was going to die soon. Everyone was staring at her now. Most of them were giggling. Buttercup looked at her counterpart. He was staring at her as well. Buttercup's heart pounded. "S-shut up!" she stutters, but that only makes her teammates laugh harder. Some friends they were. Traitors, she calls them, especially after all she had done.

Buttercup ran off the field. Her sisters run after her.

"Buttercup! Buttercup, are you okay?" Buttercup's oldest sister calls after her, and Buttercup wants to run to her, knowing that she would not laugh, due to the sincerity in her voice. But Buttercup could not stop, her legs kept walking in a fast pace, and she turned the corner. Her sisters start to run to keep up with her.

And now, Buttercup is sitting on the bench with her sisters on each side of her, reassuring her. Her head was low and her eyes were getting watery. She did not want her sisters to see that. Her hands were between her thighs, and she felt like sobbing. Her lower lip quivered and a teardrop fell on the back of her right hand. Bubbles leaned forward.

"Buttercup?"

Four words escaped her lips. "He is so dead."

-

After that incident Butch became infuriatingly cockier than he was before. He would smirk smugly at Buttercup and say, "Hey, babe!" at random times. Buttercup learned to ignore this and not to look at Butch too much. He, though, kept annoying her and pointing her out whenever her clothes flapped up during practice. This caused the teasing of Buttercup and Butch to be pushed further. _Embarrassing at least,_ Buttercup thought, _to both of us._ And nothing really serious came on… until the big game came.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Buttercup, in an attempt to gain the ball, starts flailing her arms. Her teammate kicks the ball to her and she starts running toward her goal. She has to win this game to get into the championships. But then a large quantity of players starts to follow her, trying to pry the ball away from her foot. But Buttercup is smart. With one powerful kick, she sends the ball flying between the legs of her opponents, stunning them. She doesn't stop there. Buttercup then runs toward the ball.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"Huh?" Buttercup stops running to turn her head and to her shock, sees one the bulkiest player she had ever seen, and he was about to leap and collapse on top of her. Stunned and weak boned, Buttercup squeezes her eyes shut for her doom.

_**BAM!**_

Buttercup hears the bam… but feels no contact. Did it hurt so much that she was numbed? Gasps filled her ears, followed by a long silence that was as tense as peanut butter. Buttercup dares to open her left eye.

And under the bulk of doom that was supposed to hit Buttercup was Butch.

Her tree-green eyes widening, Buttercup instinctively rushes toward her counterpart and falls hastily to her knees. "Butch, Butch!" she cries. His face is scrunched up, like he was in great pain. Buttercup pushes the player off him and lifts his head to her lap. Her face hanging above his, she speaks again. "Butch… are you all right?"

Her eyes had gotten teary again. There was something similar to why she cried now and why she cried then. Different reasons, but all for the same cause. Finally, Butch's eyes open halfway, and he smiles weakly. But Buttercup grows indignant at this reaction. "You stupid idiot!" she shouts, unaware of everyone's eyes on them and not really caring. "What did you do that for? You could've had the ball for yourself and…" her words trailed off and she can't speak anymore. She shuts her eyes tight, bites her bottom lip, and lets the tears flow freely from her eyes.

A finger reaches up and stops the flow from her cheeks. Two teardrops fall on his cheeks. He is still smiling. "People do crazy things…" he propped himself up on his elbows and bends his left leg to shorten the distance between them, making Buttercup's eyes widen, "…when they're in love."

And he kissed her.

Then at that time, Buttercup's eyes widened even more. Butch steals two more seconds before pulling away, smiling up at the astonished girl. It was unbelievable. Still, as she grabbed his shoulders to pull him back into the kiss again and though he was surprised, started to deepen the kiss, thought that no game was worth playing if she couldn't play the game of love.

**End**

**A/N: **Haha, while editing this, I saved it in the title's acronym: gol. Game of Love. Gol. Goal. LOL!


End file.
